


Take Care

by queenofmyheart



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Drabble, First Meetings, Lams - Freeform, M/M, coffee shop AU, not a lot happening really sorry haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 22:56:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17755070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofmyheart/pseuds/queenofmyheart
Summary: Based on the prompt "Despite what you think, I'm completely capable of taking care of myself."





	Take Care

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fancypearl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fancypearl/gifts).



> So there's not a lot of plot or anything in this, I just needed to get back into writing.
> 
> Also dedicated to Jen because she sparked my love for this ship <3

Everything had been completely and utterly normal that day, up until one little detail. Well, up until one little word, more precisely.

“No.”

“I’m sorry, what?” Alex said, looking up from his phone.

He’d gone to the same coffee shop he went to every day, at the same time, to order the same thing, and now-

“I can’t make that for you.” the young man behind the counter emphasized again.

Alex got irritated at this point, he did usually try his best to be kind to people in the service industry and he was guessing the new face looking back at him was a new barista but-

“It’s surely not too difficult to make, I get this all the-” Alex started, before the barista interrupted him, and Alex took a closer look at the guy.

“I could physically make it for you, but no man with good intentions has ever put that many espresso shots in one drink, and we don’t want you to end up at the hospital with a heart attack or something.” 

Alex had to admit, the guy that was, according to his name tag, called John, was gorgeous, there was no use denying it.  
He had long, dark curls, that were pulled back in a ponytail, and an attractive face that was dotted with freckles and gave him a boyish charm.  
John may be ridiculously handsome, but right now, he was the one thing standing between Alex and his, admittedly strong, coffee order.

“See dude, I don’t know what you’re trying to do here, but I’m fine- as long as I get my coffee.” Alex sighed, yet almost anticipated the other's response.

“I’m trying to help you take care of yourself. So, what do you think? A nice black tea, maybe an English Breakfast?” 

Somehow, Alex couldn’t be wholeheartedly annoyed at the guy, was it his pretty face or his kind if low-key charm, Alex was grateful there was no line of customers behind him.

“Despite what you may think, I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself,” Alex replied, his tone becoming more playful, as he was starting to enjoy this exchange. Well, up until John raised an eyebrow and gave him a look.

“Your under eyes tell a different story, my friend,” he said, still holding a cup and pen.

Alex snorted.

“What exactly makes you think that insulting me will help you with your weird self-care plan you’re trying to convince me of?” he countered. 

John laughed and damn, his laugh was really something that Alex wanted to see again.

“I don’t know, is it working?” John replied.

He caught a glint in John’s eyes that made his stomach flip and gave him an idea.

“Okay, how about I give in,” he said, pausing to see the curious look on John’s face for just a moment longer, “and you give me your number in exchange.”

Now it was John’s time to snort.

“Can I get a name for your order?” he asked.

“Uh, Alex.” the other replied, trying not to feel too rejected. Oddly enough, the playful glint didn’t even leave John’s eyes as he wrote the order on the cup, passed it on to his colleague and rang up Alex, who was a little distracted while paying.

Why would he still act the same if he didn’t want anything to do with Alex?

But it made a whole lot more sense when Johns coworker called out for Alex and handed him a paper cup with a tea bag tag hanging out the side- and a few digits with “John :)” scribbled on it.

Alex then promised himself to at last try to limit his coffee consumption- and to take John out as soon as possible.


End file.
